The present invention relates to an electronic component used advantageously in electronic equipment such as a modem, power supply circuit, LCD power supply, DCxe2x80x94DC converter and the like.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of a prior art electronic component.
In FIG. 6, a first electrode 2 and a second electrode 3 are formed on both principal surfaces of a substrate 1, respectively. A first terminal 4 is connected to the first electrode 2 and a second terminal 5 is connected to the second electrode 3. An exterior packaging material 6 is formed by molding to encapsulate the substrate 1, first electrode 2, second electrode 3, first terminal 4 and second terminal 5.
The first terminal 4 and second terminal 5 are bent along the surface of the exterior packaging material 6, respectively, and extended to reach the same surface of the exterior packaging material 6 and disposed thereon. In other words, the respective ends of the first terminal 4 and second terminal 5 are situated on the same surface of the exterior packaging material 6. The electronic component thus prepared has been used as a surface mount component.
However, when it comes to miniaturization of such a prior art electronic component as above, a natural next step requires that the size and thickness of the substrate 1 are to be reduced, resulting in a mechanical weakness of the substrate 1, susceptible to breakage, or a reduction in the range of electric capacity that could have been realized otherwise. The prior art electronic component has been plagued with such problems as described in above.
An electronic component of the present invention comprises:
(a) a capacitor element,
wherein the capacitor element has a pair of end terminations disposed on both ends thereof, and
wherein the pair of end terminations are formed of a first end termination disposed on a first end out of both ends and a second terminal disposed on a second end out of both ends;
(b) a first lead terminal connected to the first end termination,
wherein the first lead terminal has a first junction section where a connection is made with the first end termination;
(c) a second lead terminal connected to the second end termination,
wherein the second lead terminal has a second junction section where a connection is made with the second end termination; and
(d) an exterior packaging material disposed in such a way as encapsulating the capacitor element, first end termination, second end termination, first junction section and second junction section.
The exterior packaging material is shaped like close to a rectangular prism and the capacitor element is also shaped like close to a rectangular prism.
The first lead terminal has a first mounting section exposed by extending from the exterior packaging material and the second lead terminal has a second mounting section exposed by extending from the exterior packaging material.
The exterior packaging material measures 7.5 mm or less in length at maximum and the capacitor element measures 5.5 mm or less in length at maximum.
Capacitance C of the capacitor element preferably falls in the range of xe2x80x9c4 pFxe2x89xa6Cxe2x89xa64700 pFxe2x80x9d and a DC breakdown voltage BDV of the capacitor element is 4.5 KV or higher, satisfying an inequality of xe2x80x9cBDVxe2x89xa74.5 KVxe2x80x9d.
When the exterior packaging material measures M1 in length, M2 in height and M3 in width, the M1, M2 and M3 are to satisfy preferably the inequalities (1), (2) and (3) as defined below, respectively:
When the capacitor element measures L1 in length, L2 in height and L3 in width, the distance between the first end termination and the second end termination is L4 and the width of the first and second end terminations measured on the side surfaces of the capacitor element is L5, the L1, L2, L3, L4 and L5 are preferably to satisfy the inequalities (4), (5), (6), (7) and (8) as defined below, respectively:
Preferably, the minimum spacing between the first mounting section and the second mounting section ranges from 3.0 mm to 6.0 mm.
Preferably, the capacitor element is a stacked capacitor also referred to as a multi-layered capacitor.
Preferably, the first mounting section is formed by having the first lead terminal bent so as to become almost flush with the surface of the exterior packaging material and the second mounting section is formed by having the second lead terminal bent so as to become almost flush with the surface of the exterior packaging material.
The first and second mounting sections are bent in the same direction with each other and the respective tip ends of the first and second mounting sections extend as far as the same bottom surface of the exterior packaging material.
The maximum spacing between the first mounting section and the surface of the exterior packaging material and the maximum spacing between the second mounting section and the surface of the exterior packaging material measure 0.05 mm or more, respectively.
As a result, when the first mounting section and second mounting section are mounted onto a circuit board to be connected therewith, the first mounting section and second mounting section are allowed to have leeway for warpage, respectively, thereby contributing to the prevention of defects due to poor connections between the electronic component and the circuit board and the like when a mechanical stress caused by warpage and the like is applied to the circuit board after the electronic component is mounted on the circuit board for connection.